


a shameless angsty wedding

by hollow_moon



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 13:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15973448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollow_moon/pseuds/hollow_moon
Summary: Horrible inaccurate and absolutely out of character but ¯\_(ツ)_/¯Izabella gives herself to Zenos for the sake of peace, a ceremony is held to save face.





	a shameless angsty wedding

Izabella gazed at her reflection in the tall mirror as servants surrounded her, picking and preening at the dress she wore. It was a plain white dress, with an absurdly long train and silver embroidery. It hugged her form tightly, specifically measured to fit her, and only her. A veil hung from her hair, that was tied into a tight bun, something she wasn’t used to. Her face was purposefully coated in makeup to make her appear pale, a black lined her eyes, and her lips were colored bright red. 

She remembered why she was doing this in the first place, to unite Eorzea and Garlemald. Being half Garlean herself she was a perfect fit, also coming from Garlond bloodline. When Zenos had taken an interest in her, she never thought she would be wed to him, but the idea was her own, an easy way to attain peace. 

It was an extravagantly formal event, with more soldiers than would be in an army, and a plethora of unfamiliar faces. She did request that her friends be allowed to attend, seeing as she would likely not be seeing them as often. At first she believed they had abandoned her, but she soon heard rumor that Jacqueline had taken several minutes to remove all of her weapons. The soldiers had to pat her down almost twenty times, she heard. The image of that in her head made her smile to herself. 

Her attention turned to the door the door that was opened to reveal Cid in his best formal attire. She had also requested he be pardoned, now that Garlemald and Eorzea would be at peace. He smiled softly at her “If you had told me I’d be back in Garlemald, handing my only sister off to the crowned prince i would have laughed in your face, and then told you not to say such terrible things.” he told her taking her hand and helping her off the pedestal. 

She leaned close to him, wrapping her arms around him “I know it’s for the best, but I feel as though I am making a terrible mistake.” she whispered to him, not wanting the maids to hear. 

“You will make it through, I assure you Zenos is hardly as bad as all the primals you’ve fought and defeated.” he told her cupping her cheek “He is fond of you, I doubt he would let any harm come to you.” he assured her.

Izabella took his hand, though she wanted to,she hardly believed him, “Thank you.” she said with a smile. He led her out of the dressing room, and to the main doors that would lead into the hall. She could hear thousands of voices all talking at once, before the all faded into silence. The Garlean anthem played while everyone stood before the bride and groom would enter. Both Eorzean traditions and Garlean traditions were combined, as a symbol of the union. 

Zenos came down the hall from his dressing room, and took his place beside Izabella, as the maids fussed with the train of her dress. Cid handed her a bouquet of silver and white flowers, and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Zenos offered his arm to her “I care not for ceremonies.” he told her.

“I assure you I would also very much like to be anywhere else but here. I’d sooner plunge myself into the thousand maws of toto rak before putting on a show for Garlean nobles.” she said while she wrapped her arm around his, and straightened her posture. 

He smirked at her words, knowing at least it would never be a dull moment with her at his side. The doors opened, everyone turned to see them, and a gentle harp played as they walked slowly down the aisle. Vairs stood at the end, overseeing the ceremony and officiating it. After all she was crowned princess, and would be now considered Izabella Yae Galvus. The name made her shudder. 

She scanned the faces of the crowd, searching desperately for familiarity, and she saw it, crimson eyes in a sea of grey. She smiled, Zelda noticed her. Ronja, Jack, Alessa, Jacqueline, and Astrid all lit up, waving to her and jumping. They all looked so beautiful in their formal wear, the sight of them comforted her greatly. 

The walk to the altar seemed to take ages, and when they finally arrived, adjustments still had to be made to her dress and to Zenos’ attire. They joined hands, and despite every fibre of her being refusing her command, she gazed up into his eyes, which looked empty and bored. Yet when she met his blue orbs, they seemed to go alight, with a curiosity, an admiration. Se smiled up at him, he made no expression. 

Varis spoke “On this day we not only join two souls for eternity, but two lands, Eorzea and our mighty Garlemald.” he began. Izabella turned her head slightly, searching again for her friends. Everyone had been seated, she could see them more clearly now. When she turned back to Zenos she could see Varis frowning in the corner of his eye “Crowned prince of Garlemald Zenos Yae Galvus, and his soon to be queen, Izabella white. I now dub thee Izabella Yae Galvus.” he said. After practicing the routine multiple times, she easily released Zenos’ hands, and turned to Varis, bowing her head, and then turning to the audience, bowing to them as well.

She took Zenos’ hands once more, and took a breath to calm her nerves. She kept her head down as she recited her lines “I, Izabella Yae Galvus promise to serve Eorzea and Garlemald, both so that this union may flourish. I promise to….” she felt her throat tighten, as her breath hitched. Zenos tightened his grip on her hands “I promise to love Zenos, unconditionally.” she said, frowning and then looking up at him “Forgiving him, for all the unnecessary violence against Ala Mhigo.” she said, despite it not being in the script, or allowed.

He smirked down at her, entertained by her small outlash “I too promise to serve both Eorzea and Garlemald, and cherish Izabella for all eternity.” the words were not his own, and likely never would be.

“The rings.” said Varis. Zenos took the small diamond encrusted ring from the table, and lifted Izabella’s hand, placing it on her ring finger with ease. Izabella took the larger silver band, and slipped it onto his hand without a second thought. She knew if she paused she would eventually run out of the room and escape Garlemald, which would mark the beginning of another war. When the rings were in their places, Varis nodded his head, and the two kissed, the true excitement of the evening.

His kiss, though light upon her lips was still possessive, he was the opposite of soft, and made every attempt to remind her who she belonged to. Now, and forever more.


End file.
